The present invention relates to a group member management support system and method, and in particular, to a system and method for effectively supporting group member management such as analysis of psychological states of students in a school and figuring out friend relations of students accordingly.
From kindergartners to high school students, a school in which children or youths congregate is a space of education, and sufficient regards and management are necessary for the students and their protectors.
Recently, as the society is entirely complicated and advanced, competition between students in a school becomes particularly intensified and mutual fellowship becomes gradually diluted in the competitive environment. In addition, due to a tendency of individualism and surrounding environmental change, school accidents such as student violence, bullying, and safety accident rapidly increase. Each student tries to make fellowship with friends close to him/her. In such a process, the student may feel stressed on human relations, hurt each other, and in a serious case, be placed in a situation of fearing human relations and disconnecting exchange with the outside. In such an environment, a tendency of individualism causes one member or one category members to be excluded and neglected due to selfishness of a specific student or group, and due to dejection, the excluded member gets depressed or is in an unstable situation or is treated as an outcast.
Although going to school everyday and meeting faculties, in particular, a class teacher, the students live in an environment with insufficient communication. Accordingly despite of a chance of counsel with a teacher, it is not practically easy to face the teacher and get worries out. Similarly, it is hard for a teacher to properly reach close cooperation with protectors on the basis of counsels with the students.
Furthermore, various measures are introduced for effectively managing psychological states, personal relations, s sense of accomplishment or the like for various social objects by using a computerized system.
Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0026726 discloses an interaction system that a child or youth member accesses a web site through a terminal to transmit a message including worries or questions to a reliable or wanting virtual or real opponent, and a professional counselor reviews the message to transmit a proper response message to each member having written the message, thereby enabling the member to take psychological stability by taking consolation, encouragement, and courage.
In addition, Korean Patent No. 0582987 discloses a method of providing a network psychotherapy service enabling a user to improve concentration and accomplishment in a process for selecting a color and drawing a picture or pattern by delivering to a controller a position of a pixel determined according to user' selection, delivering to the controller a color ratio determined according to user's selection, and designating a color according to a selected color ratio for the pixel selected by the user.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-0059099 discloses a computer-based mentoring system enabling proper human relations between students, and between teachers and students to be made through steps of beginning—design—education—connection between mentor and protégé—mentoring activity—evaluation—follow-up management.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0060299 discloses an unattended counsel system for assuring anonymity of a counselee and preventing school violence by indirectly exchanging ideas by using an automatic response system (ARS) without direct meeting or calling in voice between the counselee and counselor
In addition, Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0104734 discloses a method for providing a customer management service for preventing depression, which may solve an unstable psychological state such as depression through a step of selecting and transmitting a message or customer management content by using a mobile communication terminal.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0070803 discloses an integrated school management system for simplifying a line management method to unify all operating systems into a computer GUI environment by integrating various school management facilities installed in a school by using a wired intranet that is a school computer network and wireless communication.
However, the related techniques do not suggest a measure for effectively supporting student management by a class teacher by analyzing psychological states of group members, in particular, school students and accordingly figuring out friend relations easily therebetween. Accordingly, as a measure for solving such limitations, a detailed method for actively using recent computer technology is required.